cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Sheehan
Robert Sheehan (1988 - ) Film Deaths *''Geostorm (2017)'' [Duncan Taylor]: Sucked out of the space station while trying to kill Gerard Butler who escape unharmed. TV Deaths *''Misfits: Episode 6'' (2009) [Nathan Young]: Impaled on a fence post after falling from the community center roof at the end of a struggle with Jessica Brown Findlay. His body is shown later in his coffin after the funeral, where he discovers his power of immortality. *''Misfits: Episode 2.1'' (2010) [Nathan Young]: Impaled on a broken pipe by Iwan Rheon (really Evelyn Hoskins in disguise), later bleeding to death with the real Iwan standing next to him. He later revives using his power, having been moved by Lauren Socha. *''Misfits: Episode 2.5'' (2010) [Nathan Young]: Beaten to death by Adrian Rawlins, after Robert accidentally walks in on his daughter (Zawe Ashton) in the changing rooms. He revives the next morning using his power. *''Misfits: Episode 2.6'' (2010) [Nathan Young]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head during a live television broadcast to demonstrate his power, and revives moments later. He later "dies" when Jordan Metcalfe uses his power to reduce Robert to a vegetative state by coating his brain with cheese. His "death" is undone when Nathan Stewart-Jarrett uses his power to turn back time and prevent Jordan from ever discovering his power. *''Love/Hate Season 3 Episode 6 ''(2013) [Darren Tracey]: Shot twice in the back of the head by Caoilfhionn Dunne while on the phone to Tom Vaughan-Lawlor. *'[[Fortitude (2015 series)|''Fortitude Season 2: Episode 9 (2017)]]' [''Vladek Klimov]: Smothered to death by Richard Dormer, as revenge for his crimes. *''The Umbrella Academy: Run Boy Run (2019) '[Klaus Hargreeves]: Killed in the apocalypse offscreen, presumably being crushed by falling rubble. His body is discovered when Aidan Gallagher teleports himself through time and finds Robert's body lying in the ruins of the Academy, along with Tom Hopper , David Castañeda , and Emmy Raver Lampman . *The Umbrella Academy: The Day That Was ''(2019) '[Klaus Hargreeves]: After jumping Xavier Schoppel in a last-ditch attempt to save Tom Hopper's life, Robert is thrown off Xavier's back, lands headfirst on the floor and dies instantly of head trauma. He briefly finds himself in Purgatory, only to return to life while talking to Colm Feore . Gallery Nathan First Season Finale.jpg|Robert Sheehan in Misfits: 1.6 Nathan Season Two Episode One.jpg|Robert Sheehan in Misfits: 2.1 Nathan Season Two Episode Five.jpg|Robert Sheehan in Misfits: 2.5 Duncan's Death.jpeg|Robert Sheehan in Geostorm Klaus Umbrella Academy.jpg|Robert Sheehan in The Umbrella Academy: Run Boy Run Sheehan, Robert Sheehan, Robert Sheehan, Robert Sheehan, Robert Sheehan, Robert Sheehan, Robert Sheehan, Robert Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in Spain Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Expatriate actors in United States Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:Child Actors Category:European actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Fortitude Cast Members Category:Stage Actors Category:The Mortal Instruments Cast Members Category:Misfits Cast Members Category:The Umbrella Academy Cast Members Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Resurrected Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by apocalypse Category:Actors who died in Dean Devlin movies